(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hacksaw frame, and more particularly, to a hacksaw frame having a file as an integral part thereof
(2) Description of Related Art
In general, a hacksaw is a well-known hand tool primarily used for cutting surfaces of an article such as a metal, and includes typically a blade that is detachably fixed in a frame of the hacksaw. As is apparent to those skilled in the art that have used hacksaws to cut various components, the surface area of the severed sections of the cut articles are generally left with rough edges as a result of the cut, which are often smoothed for a clean, finish product for later user. Hence, in most (if not all) cases, smoothing of the rough edges of a severed article is necessary. Accordingly, a separate, second tool such as a file is generally used to even the rough edges of cut surfaces. A file is a well-known hand tool that is generally made of metal or the like having a series of ridges on its surfaces for reducing or smoothing rough surfaces of a cut article, such as metal. Therefore, after using a hacksaw for cutting an article, it is usually necessary to reach for a file to smooth the resulting rough edges of the severed article for a clean finish. In view of the above and as apparent to those skilled in the art, the act of cutting requires the purchase of and storage space for two separate tools, a hacksaw and at least one file.
As is apparent from the following exemplary U.S. Patent Publications related to hacksaws and files, most conventional hacksaw frames suffer from obvious disadvantages in that they are only used for securing a hacksaw blade and for cutting an article, and do not function as a file to smooth out an already cut surface, and a file is used for smoothing surfaces of an already cut article, and cannot be used (at least efficiently) for cutting. A few, exemplary, related U.S. patents include D519,350; D514,418; D504,802; D489,242; D472,445; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,003,833; 6,959,847; 6,772,522; 6,684,515; 6,606,795; 6,457,244; 6,230,412; 5,471,752; 5,382,319; 3,798,687; 2,504,473; and the U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0193498; 2005/0172416; 2006/0070186; and 2006/0010696.
In light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current hacksaws and files mentioned above, a need exists for a multi-device tool that would provide true complementary utility between the various individual functions thereof In particular, a need exists for a hacksaw frame having a blade that would cut articles and that would include as an integral part of the hacksaw frame a file that would be used to reduce or smooth rough edges of severed surfaces as a result of the cut article.